Burke Devlin
.]] Burke Devlin was an ex-convict who returned to Collinsport in 1967 to get revenge on Roger Collins. Childhood Burke Devlin was born and raised in Collinsport, Maine in the 1930s (13). His family was very poor and he grew up in a shack by the water, hating Collinsport (4, 11). As a kid, Burke watched his father scrounge for work repairing lobster pots or whatever he could get (11). He used to pose for Sam Evans for quarters and the two would eventually become good friends (3, 11). Unable to resist the temptation of a real haunted house in his hometown, Burke went up to the mysterious Collinwood at the age of ten to look for ghosts. He never found any, but wandering the halls of the west wing, he was caught and spanked for snooping around in someone else's house (3, 7). Burke always loved money. He used to roam the streets of Collinsport looking for empty bottles. He built his first fortune this way; 40¢ in five hours (10). Burke later worked for the Collins family (4). Prison and Afterwards Burke used to be good friends with Roger Collins, however when Burke was charged with manslaughter in 1957, Roger testified against him in court. A jury convicted Burke and he was sent to prison (13). Burke swore he'd come back to Collinsport and take everything the Collins' owned (21). Prior to the trial, Sam Evans had been doing a portrait of Burke, but it was interrupted and never to be finished (7). Burke had also been seeing a woman at the time of his trial, but the day after his conviction, she married Roger Collins and they moved to Augusta (13). Burke wrote several letters to Sam from prison, but never got a response (22). Burke was released on good behavior after five years and traveled all over the world (11). In a filthy bar in Montevideo, a character approached his table and made him a proposition to make some money. Without thinking about it, Burke jumped at the opportunity and soon began building himself a fortune (3). Return to Collinsport Burke returned to Collinsport in 1967, a wealthy man, arriving aboard the same train as Victoria Winters. He had wired for three rooms on the top floor at the Collinsport Inn (1). Before coming to town, Burke had hired Wilbur Strake, a private investigator, to investigate the Collins family for him (1). On his second night in town, Carolyn Stoddard came up to visit him and later brought him back home to patch things up with Roger (10). At Collinwood, Burke insisted that he only came back to town for a few days and held no grudge against Roger or his family. Before leaving, Burke asked Roger to meet him at the Blue Whale later, to discuss a business deal. Burke next went out to the garage to look at Roger's car, as he was debating buying one just like it. Victoria Winters found him here holding a wrench he'd found on the front seat (13). Life Burke smoked cigarettes (14). Appearances 1 2 3 7 10 11 13 14 16 20 21 22 : Burke Devlin was played by Mitchell Ryan and Anthony George. Devlin, Burke